House Of Hades Fan Fiction!
by Featherflower
Summary: My version of the oh so awaited, House Of Hades! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

House of Hades Fanfic!

Rated T

**I know its coming out in like, two weeks not even, but I still thought it would be fun to write one. Enjoy! PS NO FLAMES! I DONT CARE ABOUT GRAMMAR!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO. (I FORGET THIS A LOT)  
**

CHAPTER 1 Hazel

"You guys, Jason said out loud while we were sailing to Greece, we kinda need to Iris message Percy and Annabeth's parents!" O_h crap! I had forgotten about their parents! _I thought. "So were do they live?" Leo asked stupidly. "well Sally a Paul live in an apartment in Manhattan, and Mr. Chase lives in San Francisco!" Piper said. "Annabeth told me! His name is Frederic Chase and he lives on Cedar wood Drive!" **(he doesn't actually but I DONT CARE!)** She finished. "Okay, lets call them!" Frank said. "But we only have one drachma!" I said, able to sense the single gold coin in Jason's pocket. "so let play iny meany myny mo!"**(I don't know how to spell that!)** Leo cried. No one else had a better idea, so that's what we did. In the end, Sally won. "Now, how do we make a rainbow? Percy isn't hear!" **(choke, sob! I 3 Percabeth!)** Nico asked, finally speaking. "Better question, are they alive?" Piper asked. I looked at Nico. "95% sure that they are." we said. "Even Hades couldn't be 100% sure, seeing as they're in Tartarus." **(wahhhhhh!)** "okay since Leo was being so stupid, he gets to use the spray gun, because that's how we're gonna make a rainbow!" Jason said, handing Leo the spray gun. _Squirt squirt_. Soon we had a rainbow. "OPH Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Sally in Manhattan!" Normally, you have to be more specific, but I guess Iris took pity on us. I was still relatively new to Iris-messaging, but I thought it was cool. "Yes Per... Your not Percy! Who are you? "Okay everyone, quick introductions. I'm Hazel." I said.

"I'm Nico."

"I'm Jason"

"I'm Piper"

"I'm Frank"

"and I'm Leo!"

We finished our introductions. "Now this is going to come as a shock to you, but Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus and we're 95% sure they're alive." Sally stared at us, and then fainted.

I slashed my hand through the mist, and we disconnected. Lets go!

**Sorry I know there short chapters, but it only my 3****rd**** try! My other 2 I'll finish before putting online.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! hope you enjoy the first Percabeth part! **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm RR? (I wish!) ****I DON'T OWN PJO!**

CHAPTER 2 PERCY!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried as I fell, not really worried about my pride. Annabeth was screaming too. "Ooooofffff!" Man, who knew falling onto Tartarus could hurt so much!? It took a long time for me to be able to breathe, but as soon as I could I called, "Annabeth? Are you okay?" "Yes!" Her, voice, tight with pain, was far to snappy to be true. But I let it drop when she said "As fine as I can be after falling a few thousand miles!" Now, I'm no genius, but I'm pretty sure if you fell a few thousand miles, you would burn up in the inner layers of the earth. When I said this, Annabeth laughed. "Have you learned nothing over all of these years? You spend the school year learning science and it all proves to be a lie during the summer!" She finished, clearly disappointed that I didn't already know that. "So demigods should be exempt from science?" I asked. "Percy, your impossible!" she cried in exasperation. "You've told me that before." I said. "let's go... AHHH!" She screamed, and my heart jumped to my throat. "Annabeth, whats wrong?" I scrambled through my pockets, found a flashlight, shined it on her, and, oh gods.

**Sorry about the cliffy but I'm out of time! Please review and share with your friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm band from my iPod for who knows how long... so I'll be updating on the computer. Yay! (sarcasm! I LOVE my iPod! It spell checks for me!) Anyway... I'm OUT OF IDEAS FOR THE PEEPS ON THE ARGO 2! Please comment with HELP! Enjoy!**

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO! (Don't sue me if I forget this!)**

Chapter 3 Piper

Piper could not believe Hazel. So, first of all, when we Iris-messaged Sally, we ALREADY were going to be in trouble because it was Terrible news! Then, when Sally fainted, (Gee, I wonder why?) she just cut the connection! Its not like Iris makes you pay extra for extra time! Anyways, she'd better hope that Sally doesn't have Drachmas! (or she was DOOMED!)

Anyways, we had bigger problems. Jason and Frank had reported that there were some very nasty monsters coming our way, and Nico REFUSED to go below deck! "Nico, just go!" Hazel said. "I decided to try charmspeak. I hated doing it to people I knew, and felt like I knew him well. Anyways, I had to try. "Nico, I know that you want to be useful, but it will be more use if you go below deck!" I said. "Fine." and that was that!

When the monsters got here, I knew we were doomed. There were three of them, and they were UGLY! Most monsters were, of course, but these three hit the 10 on the ugly meter. 2 of them had snakes for hair, and one had a turban. I don't even want to describe there faces. They were gorgons. "Hello, my pretties. Care for a picture?" The one with the turban said. "Don't look at Medusa!" Jason said. Duh. The battle started. I slashed at Medusa, how hissed and dodged. She took of her turban. "Look at me, my pretty." She said, and I started to look, and someone slammed into me. I looked up in time to see my rescuer turn to stone...

You like it? I know, cliffy, but I'll try to update either tomorrow of Monday. Make sure you send me comments and follow my story! (Flames will be used for s'mores!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I was at the cottage all weekend, so I couldn't update! But I can now! If you're mad because I said Friday, just remember I could be tomorrow! Enjoy!**

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Chapter 4  
I understood why Percy was so shocked. I hadn't seen it yet either, and it was nasty. My ankle was mangled, and I had a bone-deep cut in my leg. Those alone would be enough to provoke the reaction Percy was giving. Then, you had to consider that I was pale from loss of blood and all sweaty and gross. There was blood all over and around me. "I'll be right back." He said. Percy had never been squeamish, so I figured that he wasn't going to barf his guts out. Truly, I had no idea where he was going. But I figured I should just stay here and wait for him, like he said.  
When Percy got back, the first thing my frazzled brain noticed was he didn't have a shirt on. Instead, he had a bunch of wet pieces of fabric. "We can use them to make bandages." He said, looking as embarrassed as I felt. "Okay." I said. Together, we bandaged my leg to the point that I could walk. "Let's go. The longer that we stay in one place, the easier monsters will pinpoint us." I said. Needless to say, neither of us wanted to get attacked by monsters, so we moved on quickly  
It felt like we had been walking for ages, so I decided to sit down. "Annabeth, we've barely walked fifty feet. We need to keep moving!" He said. "I... Can't." I said slowly. Percy took out Riptide, and said that he would watch while I slept. I wanted to argue, but I was to tired. "You just get some rest. With no antibiotics, we DON'T want you're leg getting infected." Then I fell asleep.  
"Annabeth! We have to move!" I awoke to Percy's urgent whisper. "There are some nasty monsters headed right toward us!" I sat bolt upright. "Let's go! We've only got one weapon! My dagger is somewhere down here." Percy looked sympathetically at me. He knew why that dagger was important to me. Luke gave it to me when I was 7 years old, and it had basically saved the world from Kronos. Needless to say, it was pretty important to me. "We'll find it Annabeth. I promise." He said. "Percy, a request. -an oath to keep to the final breath- doesn't sound to pleasant, so save the promises for AFTER the quest." He laughed. It was a sound that I hadn't heard in weeks. "You bet Wise Girl." He said. "Now lets move!"

We hobbled away from the monsters the best we could. It was hard work, and soon I was drenched in sweat. When we had lost them, I collapsed. I think Percy sat guard, and I felt a little guilty, because he must be tired too, but I couldn't guard if I wanted to.

**Pretty good huh? I'll update soon! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! This is the awaited chapter 5! (Why am I updating on the the HoH comes out?)**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline!**

Chapter 5- Hazel  
Now that Nico was below decks, the rest of us could focus on the monsters. Sadly, I had faced two out of three of them before. It was the Gorgons and their sister, Medusa. I decided my target was Medusa. Around me, my friends were all drawing their weapons. Frank had his bow, Jason had his gladius, Piper had her dagger and Coach Hedge had his baseball bat. I drew my weapon and we attacked. Piper went for Medusa, so I changed targets. It looked like Jason needed some help with Sthenno. I slashed and ducked and she mirrored my moves. However, she forgot about Jason. Slash! Jason picked up the dissolving form of Sthenno and threw it overboard. I turned back to Piper in time to hear her call "Coach!" And slash Medusa before she could focus on her. Sadly, there was a stone statue in front of where Medusa had stood. And I knew why Piper had called coach. The statue on the deck, was Coach Hedge.

Piper was standing in the middle of the still ragging battle, crying. "Piper! The vials!" I called, hoping that she understood. When we killed the Gorgons, we got to vials of blood. One could heal any injury. One would kill instantly. I had some pretty bad experiences with that blood. Percy had challenged an old man with those for information, and for a scary minute or so, we thought he was going to die. Thankfully, they're tricky so you think you're dying, but really, you've got the right one. Anyways, Piper understood, and she poured the contents of one of them on the remaining Gorgon. "Hah! You have the wrong vial! Soon, I will be invincible! Hahahahahah!" Piper visibly paled. "Piper! She's wrong!" I called. And sure enough, she began dissolving.

"Coach Hedge died for me. For me, the kleptomaniac kid who nobody liked until a year ago." Piper was crying in her cabin. Jason and I were in there with her. "Coach made his own decision. You were one of the half-bloods he was sent to protect! Of course he would die for you!" Jason told her. That just made her cry harder. "But, why? He had gotten us to camp! He didn't have to protect us anymore!" She said. "Because that's what protectors do! They protect half-bloods! Do your think that Coach Hedge would have felt okay with himself if he let you die?" I asked. "No. It was against everything that satyrs do. Now come. We have repairs to do." I finished.


	6. Chapter 6

(Hi peeps! How are yah? Are you excited for this chapter? I know I had one person waiting for chapter 5! What about chapter 6? Please tell me your thoughts!  
Disclaimer: I always forget this, but I don't own PJO! (Choke, sniff))  
Chapter 6 Percy  
I was exhausted, but why mention it? It would only make Annabeth feel guilty. That was the last thing I wanted. If Annabeth felt guilty, she would insist on keeping watch, and she needed her sleep to fight the infection in her leg. No, I'm not stupid. I know what infection looks like. Rather she admitted it or not, it was infected.  
Annabeth was twitching. "No! You can't! She cried in her sleep. Normally, I would have laughed. Annabeth ALWAYS teased me for talking in my sleep. Now, all she needed to do was drool. (Lol) But it wasn't the time to laugh. It was far to serious.  
I had no idea how long it had been when I collapsed from sheer exhaustion.  
I awoke to the sound of a hissing voice. "Hello dear. How are you today? How about a kiss?" I knew that voice. Kelli. She was an Empousa. She had tried to kill me when I was 14. She was always asking for a kiss because then she could bite me. I really hated Empousai. "So, you must miss a lot of cheerleading practices down here!" I taunted. She hissed. "You have attitude, Perseus Jackson. Now how about that kiss?" She asked. "No thanks. I don't want mono." She hissed. I drew Riptide. She jumped at me, and I hit her easily. "Annabeth. Wake up! Kelli won't stay dead for long!" I called. "Kelli?" She asked, sounding confused. "An Empousa. Lets go." I clarified. She stood up and we left.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hi! I'm trying to update really fast, because I have lots of them written out on paper!)  
**Disclaimer- Piper- Do you own us?**  
**Me- sadly, no.**  
Chapter 7 Piper  
I didn't like my dagger, but before I did the repairs, I had to see what it would tell me. I unsheathed Katoptris and looked at the blade. The visions all came quickly.  
Annabeth and Percy, surrounded by monsters. Annabeth, with severe blood poisoning. Camp Half-Blood, under attack while the Olympians watched helplessly.  
Then the visions stopped. "PIPER! ARE YOU COMING ?" I ran down to the deck. "You're the last one down, so you're on clean up duty!" Leo said gleefully."Come on. I was using Katoptris, and the visions were disturbing!" I protested. "To bad. Here's the mop!"

I swabbed the angrily. I couldn't believe that I had to clean the whole deck while they nailed and glued and made more of a mess! "Why am I cleaning while you guys make more of a mess?" I asked. "So that we have a clean place to work." Leo answered. "Fine." I said. I continued to swab the deck. "I just figured you would want to know that Percy and Annabeth are in Danger. They wind up under attack by a horde of monsters and Annabeth gets blood poisoning. Also, camp is under attack." I said. "Crap. It's time to plan. Repairs can wait." Jason said.


End file.
